What Lies Ahead
by kelseycurtis
Summary: The second book in my Walking Dead series. Roxy finally finds some common ground with a member of the group. Set during season 2. Enjoy


Chapter 1

The World Is Ugly

Roxy's P.O.V

I climbed in to the back of the RV ignoring everyone. I sat down and began to sharpen my machetes. Glen was in the front with Dale. Andrea and Shane were cleaning guns and T-Dog was sharpening knives. I noticed Glen glance and me and I quickly turned my gaze back to my machete. Stop fucking staring at me. If I don't think im ready for a relationship then im not ready for a damn relationship. Rick, Lori, Carl, Sofia and Carol were in a car behind us and Daryl was on his bike up ahead. We came out on to the highway and stopped. I took a look. Damn a bus had been flipped on to its side and was blocking the path. Oh well just drive around it. Not that hard. Idiots. Why was I even still here? Dale began to drive around the bus and got back on the road until suddenly there was smoke coming the bonnet of the RV and it began to make a screeching sound. I rolled my eyes. Seriously. You think it's a good idea to break down here? In the middle of nowhere and there is a high chance that there is going to be walkers around here. I got out of the RV keeping a tight grip on my machete. I signalled to Rick to get out the car and come over. He did so and asked Dale what the problem was. Well clearly the RV has broken down idiot. I rolled my eyes and began searching the cars for food and anything that might be useful. I found some food, a large flashlight and a pistol that still had some ammo. Good. Everyone else went off the gather what they could find. Glen and Shane found a truck that carried large bottles of water. I smiled to myself and continued looking through cars. Daryl and T-Dog were getting petrol from the cars. Dale and Rick kept a look out and Andrea went back inside the RV. I spotted Carol, Lori and the kids searching for supplies as well. So everyone except for Andrea was doing something useful. I found some more food and stuffed it in to my bag. I came across a first aid kit and smiled. This would definably come in handy. A hand covered my mouth from behind and I was thrown to the floor. I growled and turned to find Daryl. He put his finger to his lips and pointed back to the RV. Oh shit. There was a huge group of walkers heading this way. Daryl made sure I was safe before rushing off to save T-Dog. Daryl fuck everyone else and get your ass under a car. I rolled under a car and tightened my grip on my machete. I was not going to die on a fucking highway. I spotted everyone else hiding under cars. There was no way we could take on that many walkers…well I think a certain amount of us could. Im sure if Shane, Rick, T-Dog, Daryl and I were more armed then we could take them all. If we all stood on cars and shot at them then the problem would be solved. Although the gunshots may attract more walkers…as if there wasn't enough already. Walkers began to pass my car. I rolled my eyes. How long was this going to take? Can't they hurry up? Couldn't we use Shane as bait so that the walkers chase after him? We could be fixing the RV now and then we could be on the road again.

After what seemed like forever the walkers eventually passed and I got out from under the car. There seemed to be something going on though. Rick, Daryl, Shane, Glen and Sophia were missing. Andrea and the others were moving cars, Dale was fixing the RV and Carol was standing by the edge of the highway waiting for something. I went over to Dale and began to help him with the RV.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sophia got chased by walkers so Rick and the others have gone to look for her."

"What do you mean she got chased by walkers?"

"She got out from a car a little too early and there were two that were still passing."

"How far do you think they would be in the forest by now?"

"Its too late for you to go and help."

"No its not. We need more people out there looking for her. We shouldn't be moving cars. There's a little twelve-year-old girl out there that's gone missing. We should have everyone available looking for her."

"I know but Rick and Shane were cops they know what they were doing."

"Well im going out to help. The more eyes they have the better."

"Alright but be carful."

"You know I can take care of myself."

I smiled and went over to Carol, putting my hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. She acknowledged me and forced a weak smile. She had been crying.

"Im not gonna ask you if your ok because I know that your not. Your worried sick which is why im going out there too look for her too ok," I said.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

I smiled and headed in to the forest, keeping my machete by my side. Always be on your guard. I began running, sticking to the path. I stopped every once in a while and took a good look around, looking for any signs of movement.

"Sophia!" I called.

There was no answer. I waited a little longer just in case she had heard me. Still no sign of her. I continued running, doing the same routine again. Stop, look, call, wait, and then start running again. Soon enough I came across Rick and Daryl. Beside them was a walker with its belly cut open. I jumped down the small hill and joined them.

"Any sign?" I asked.

"No. Thankfully though this guy didn't have her for lunch," Daryl explained.

"Well I suppose that's one good thing."

"Who sent you out here?" Rick asked.

"Nobody. I came out here because I think everyone should be out here helping. We would find her quicker if we did."

"Well we're loosing light. We can't look for her in the dark. Lets go back."

"Are you sure that's best? I mean in understand you're a cop and everything Rick but if you go back there empty handed Carol is going to worry even more."

"I know but we can't look for her in the dark."

"Lets look for a little longer and then we'll go back ok?"

"Alright."

Rick got to his feet and began to lead the way, Daryl and I trailing behind.

"I heard you shouting back there. You should have been more carful. Walkers might have heard you," Daryl said.

"Sophia might have heard me. I want to do all I can to find her. It's not fair that Carol is so worried. She was standing by the side of the road just waiting."

"Well I guess you've got the right idea to come out and help even if you suck a tracking."

"Well as a kid I didn't have to hunt for my meals."

"Shame. You don't know what you're missing. Hunting as a kid was one the best times of my life. Merle and I used to go out in to the woods and hunt deer, birds, rabbits. It was fun."

"Well maybe you'll have to teach me a thing or two about tracking."

"Alright. Look at the ground. See any footprints?"

"There's Ricks but-"

"It's good enough. All you gotta do is follow the prints and you'll find your target."

"Ok but this is on a path making it easy. What about when there's no path?"

"Same applies only you have to look harder. Look at things like leaves and plants that might have been crushed or moved."

"Did Sophia leave a trail?"  
>"She did but I lost it."<p>

I called out for Sophia again which Rick and Daryl chose to join me with. There was still nothing though. I looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark now. We couldn't find her like this. Rick turned back to us and sighed.

"We tried," he said defeated.

"We'll look again tomorrow that's for sure," Daryl reassured.

We all headed back and soon reached the highway. Everyone was standing around waiting for us. There was no sign of Sophia. Carol looked even more distraught when she saw that it was just us three that had come back.

"You didn't find her?" She sobbed.

"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again in the morning," Rick replied.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own. Just spend the night looking please."

"Hunting in the darks no good. We'd just be tripping over ourselves."

"But she's twelve she can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?"

"I know this is hard but im asking you not to panic. We know she was out there and we tracked her for a while. We have to make this an organised effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this."

"Is that blood?"

"We took down a walker. There was no sign it was ever anywhere near Sophia."

"How can you know that?"

"We cut him open and made sure."  
>"How could you just leave her there to begin with?"<p>

"There were two walkers following us. I had to draw them off. It was her best chance."

"How is she supposed to her find her way back on her own? She's just a child."

"It was my only option. The only choice I could make."

Carol began to cry, resting her head on Lori's shoulder. Andrea then moved to Carols other side to offer comfort. I sighed and went over to the RV, climbing the ladder. I took my bag off and sat down on the roof. I pulled some food out my bag and ate. Once I finished I rested my head on my bag and looked up at the stars. We had to find Sophia. Carol had lost enough already. She already lost her husband she didn't need to loose her daughter too.

I awoke in the morning and climbed down the ladder. It wasn't bad to sleep on the roof of the RV. It was warm enough and I would be safe from any passing walkers. The others were ready to go. They were carrying weapons and backpacks that were most likely filled with food and water. Shane approached me. What did this bastered want?

"Roxy you might not like this but your gonna need to hand your guns over. You can keep the machetes but the guns needed to be handed over," he explained.

"You expect me to hand over two weapons to you. Im alright thanks."

"Look hand them over don't make me take them off you. You wont like it if I have to take it off you."

"And you wont like it if I kick you in the balls and head butt you again."

"Fine if your gonna be a bitch about it with me then you can answer to Rick and Daryl. Us three are in charge of guns."

"Alright then I will."

I pushed past Shane and handed my revolver and pistol to Daryl. He gave me a nod and put them in his bag. I turned back to Shane and smiled sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and we all started to head off. Dale and T-Dog were staying behind. Dale still needed to fix the RV and T-Dog had injured himself badly yesterday so he was in no fit state to go looking for Sophia. Daryl led us through the woods; apparently we were heading for the nearby creek at that was the only landmark on the map. We soon came to a stop, spotting a tent in the distance. Daryl went off to investigate. He went inside and soon came out with nothing. Carol sighed, her shoulders slumping. There was the sudden ringing of church bells in the distance. Hope ran across everyone's features and we all took off in the direction of the bells. If we could hear it then so could Sophia…but also walkers would be able hear it. We were going to have to be carful. We soon came across a white church the only problem was it couldn't be this church as there was no steeple so where was the bells coming from. We all continued to run though, jumping over gravestones as if they were hurdles. Rick reached the doors first, then Daryl. They opened them after three and inside was three people sat down on church pews. There was a small growl. Oh they weren't people. They were walkers. All three of them turned to us and got to their feet. Rick ran to the left side, pulling out a knife. Daryl ran to the right side, carrying a hatchet and Shane took the one in the middle. We then all called out for Sophia but there was no answer. The bells rang again and we all headed back outside to investigate. Glen found the source. It was on a damn timer. He turned it off and Carol went back inside with tears in her eyes. Shane, Andrea and Lori remained outside whilst the rest of us went back inside. Carol began to pray to the large statue of Jesus on the cross. I sat down at the back and ran my fingers through my messy hair. My eyes wandered to the statue and I began to pray silently. I wasn't normally religious but at a time like this I suppose everyone needs something they can turn too, something to believe in. Something that gives them hope.

Soon enough we split in to two groups. Shane, Rick and Carl were going to stay for another hour whilst the rest of us checked the other side of the creak on our way back to the highway. Daryl was in charge, leading us this time. Andrea was lagging behind only because she was grumpy because Lori had a gun and she didn't. It was rather pathetic. You don't need a gun to defend yourself all the time. I only used my two guns when I really had too. Even then that was rarely.

Carol stopped and sat on a fallen tree log.

"So this is it? This is the whole plan?" She asked.

"I guess the plan is to put us down in to smaller groups," Daryl explained.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks. I see you have a gun," Andrea said bitchily.

"Why you want it? Here take it. Im sick of the looks your giving me. All of you," Lori said before throwing the gun at Andrea and turning to Carol, "honey I cant imagine what your going through and I would do anything to stop it but you have gotta stop blaming Rick. it is in your face every time you look at him and when Sophia ran he didn't hesitate did he? Not for a second. I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way he did or make any of the hard decisions he had to make or that anybody could have done it any differently. Anybody? You all look to him and blame him when he's not perfect. If you think you can do this without him go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you."

Wow. Well she was right. The only time this woman has done something useful. My respect for her just went up a little bit. Andrea handed the gun back to Lori as some kind of peace offering.

"We should keep moving," Andrea mentioned.

I walked a little faster to keep up with Daryl. I noticed Glen was looking at me. I sighed and ignored him. Daryl noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Someone keeps glaring at me."

"You can tell his eyes are getting smaller. Damn you have better eye sight than me."

I chuckled and Daryl joined in.

"You shouldn't say things like that," I giggled.

"Yeah and he shouldn't be glaring at you. Just because he didn't get laid doesn't mean he needs to hold a damn grudge. He keeps glaring at you I'll put an arrow between his damn eyes."

"Daryl you don't have to do that. You know I can handle myself but I do appreciate the thought."

"Good."

Chapter 2

Dirty Paws

Daryl's P.O.V

We continued through the woods, keeping a look out for Sofia. Until we heard the sound of gunshot. Roxy instantly got in to a fighting stance and I held up my crossbow ready to kill any walker that crossed our path.

"What was that?" Andrea asked.

"I think it was a gunshot," Lori said in a worried tone.

"It was probably nothing. Come one people lets keep moving," I said.

We continued through the woods until Lori stopped again. I rolled my eyes. God sake woman come on. We need to find Sophia not worry about a gunshot.

"It was a gunshot," Lori said again.

"We all heard it," I said.

"Why just one gunshot?"

"Maybe they took down a walker."

"Please don't patronize me you know rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker or Shane. They'd do it quietly."

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us now?" Carol asked.

Oh great. Well done Lori now you're getting everyone worried. Dumb bitch. And because I was in charge I had to reassure these damn people that everything was going to be ok when in reality it wasn't. I recon is Andrea kept being a bitch she would get bit same with Lori. I turned to Roxy. She looked as irritated as I felt.

"There's nothing we can do about it anyway. Cant run around these woods chasing echoes," I said.

"So what do we do?" Lori asked.

"Same as we been. Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway."

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV," Andrea said hoping to reassure Lori.

I understand that Lori was worried seeing as Rick was her husband and all that lovey dovey shit but there's no need to get the rest of the group spooked about one damn gunshot. Lori nodded and began walking. Andrea turned to Carol. Oh god what the hell was this bitch going to say?

"Im sorry for what you're going through. I know how you feel," Andrea comforted.

"I suppose you do. Thank you. The thought of her out here by herself it's the not knowing that's killing me I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy," Carol explained.

I heard Roxy stifle a gasp. She grimaced and turned to me. Andrea had always been uptight when any of us had mentioned Amy. Carol realized her mistake and took Andrea's in hers.

"Oh god. That's the worst thing I've ever said," Carol sobbed.

"We're all hoping and praying with you…for what its worth," Andrea said a hint of bitcheness in her voice.

Ok Dixon time to step in before a catfight starts. I stepped towards both of them.

"I'll tell you what its worth. Not a damn thing. Its waste of time all this hoping and praying. We're gonna locate that little girl and she's gonna be just fine. Am I the only one Zen around here? Good lord."

I went back to Roxy's side and we continued through the woods. Roxy smiled at me.

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to that woman," She said.

"It should give her some hope. Stop her worrying so much. I needed to step in there or otherwise I think a catfight would have started. Did you see how pissed off Andrea looked?"

"Yeah I think I was scared for a second."

"Psh! You're scared of Andrea? You could take her any day."

"It was only for a second."

"Sure it was."

"Oh shut up."

I was starting to like Roxy. I felt I could get along with her. She had seemed to loosen up around me and the others after that talk we had back at the CDC. It was only Shane she didn't really like which I didn't blame her. Well there was also Glen but she had a valid reason for now. There needed to be more girls like her in the group. She didn't even really know Carol or Sophia that well but she still had come to help us yesterday and it was her choice. She knew how to handle herself and she trusted me with two of her weapons. She was also quite pretty but I was probably just thinking that because she was the only female in the group who I found remotely attractive.

"How much further?" Lori asked.

"Not much. Maybe a hundred yards," I replied.

We continued walking until all of a sudden there was a loud scream. We turned around. Where the hell was Andrea? We all called out for her and our only response was more screams. I told you that dumb bitch was going to get bit. We ran in the direction of the screams finding Andrea on the ground and a girl with short brown hair on a horse demanding to talk to Lori. What the hell was going on? Who was the girl and what did she want with Lori?

"Rick sent me you gotta come now," the girl told Lori.

"What?"

"There's been an accident. Carls been shot. He's still alive but you gotta come now. Rick needs you," the girl explained.

Lori hesitated before removing her bag pack and dumping it on the ground. What the hell was this dumb bitch going now?

"Whoa whoa whoa we don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse," I protested.

Lori climbed on the horse behind the girl and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Rick said you had others on the highway. That big traffic storm. Backtrack to Fairwood Road two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox names Greene," the girl explained.

Well at least we knew where to go. I still didn't trust her, coming out of nowhere on a horse giving us some information and then taking off with Lori. Even Roxy looked confused. Glen looked more love struck than anything. Good lay of Roxy asshole. We soon reached the highway and explained everything to Dale.

"Shot? What do you mean shot?" Dale asked.

"I don't know Dale. All I know is this chick ran out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori," Glen explained.

"And you let her?" Dale said to me.  
>"Oh calm down old man. She knew Ricks name and Carls," I replied.<p>

I put down my crossbow next to my bike and sat down, wiping the sweat off my face with a cloth. Roxy climbed the ladder of the RV and sat down on the roof. She wasn't even doing anything just sitting and watching everyone panic about Lori. She kept going up there; she even slept up there. I didn't see what was so comfortable about a steel roof. Everyone began talking about our options. I personally think we should go to this farm. If they have horses I wonder what else they have. We came to the conclusion of heading to the farm.

"No. I wont do it. We can't just leave," Carol protested.

"The group is split. We're scattered and weak," Dale explained.

"What if she comes back and we're not here? It could happen."

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone that would be on all of our conscience," Roxy said.

Everyone turned and looked up at her. Carol nodded and forced herself to smile at Roxy. Whenever it came to kids Roxy would always do the right thing. Maybe she had a kid of her own back before the world had gone to shit that's why she cared so much. I'd have to ask her.

"Ok but we gotta plan for this. I say tomorrow morning we'll have to pull up stakes give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. Roxy and I will hold here tonight and stay with the RV," I explained.

"If the RV stays then I am too," Dale said.

"Thank you. Thank you all three of you," Carol said a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Im in," Andrea announced.

"Well if your all staying then I am too," Glen began.  
>"No not you Glen. You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on but most important you have to get T-Dog there. This is not an option. That cut has gone from bad to worse. He has a very serious blood infection. Get him to that farm. See if they have any antibiotics because if not T-Dog will die," Dale explained.<p>

I think I had something that could help. Well something Merle had anyway. I sighed pushing the thought of my brother out of my head. Don't let it get you down. You gotta keep moving forward. I went over to the motorcycle and opened up the bag at the side. I grabbed the plastic bag that contained all kinds of tablets and a few illegal drugs. I put the bag on the bonnet of a car and pulled out a container.

"Why'd you wait till now to say anything? I got my brothers stash. Crystal, ecstasy…and some kick ass painkillers. Merle got the clap on occasion," I explained.

I threw the container at Glen and another at Dale. Problem kinda solved. I grabbed the bag and put it back in the side bag. I noticed Roxy smiling to herself. She seemed happy I had resolved the problem a little, taken charge of these people and give them so damn guidance they needed.

Chapter 3

Panic Switch

Roxy's P.O.V

Dale and I were keeping watch tonight. I heard movement inside the RV and Daryl stepped outside carrying a torch and his crossbow.

"Im going for a walk, shine some light in the forest. If she's out there it will give her something to look at," Daryl explained.

I grabbed my bag and drew my machete, climbing down the ladder. Dale threw me down a flashlight.

"I'll come with you. You can't go alone," I said.

"You two be carful," Dale said.

I nodded and Daryl and I made our way in to the woods, sticking to the path so we wouldn't get lost although that was easier said than done in the dark. My torch wasn't that big either. Good thing Daryl had brought the large one Lori had found the other day.

"So what's it with you and the roof of the RV?" Daryl asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're always up there like a bird in its nest."

"I like sleeping there as if any walkers come along I'll be safe as they cant get up the ladder. Also it's more peaceful than sleeping in the RV when it's crowded. It's nice to look up at the stars and just forgetting what kind of hell we're in," I explained.

"Jeez I didn't know you could be so deep," Daryl joked.

"Do you really think we're gonna find Sophia?" I asked.

"You got the same look on your face as everybody else. The hell's wrong with you people?"

"Well do you?"

"This aint the mountains of Tibet. This is Georgia. She'll be holed off in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost they survive. Happens all the time."

"Bare in mind she is only twelve."

"Hell. I was younger than her and I got lost. Nine days in the woods eating berries, wiping my ass with poison oak."

"Did someone find you?"  
>"My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doing another sentence in juvie. He didn't even know I was gone. I made my way back though went straight in to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. I was no worse for wear except my ass itched something awful."<p>

I laughed, covering my mouth quickly, "im sorry. That is a terrible story."

Daryl and I both laughed at the story, keeping a lookout for any movement.

"The only difference is Sophia's got people looking for her I call that an advantage," Daryl explained.

"So where was your mom in all of this?" I asked.

"She died a long time ago. Merle and I were outside playing and our mom really liked laying in bed and smoking and drinking you know. Well when we got back the whole street was surrounding our house and they told us mom had died in a house fire."  
>"Im so sorry."<p>

"Its ok. What about your parents?"

"They were together until the world went to shit and dad proved to me that he only cared about himself."

"Any good childhood stories like mine?"

"Well let's see. High school always has some good stories. There was this one where a teacher I really hated had one day she broke my phone that my parents had just brought me. I mean this bitch really had it out for me so I decided to play a few tricks to get revenge. Firstly I put a bucket of water above the door of the classroom and she got drenched. The whole class was on the floor laughing. And later I put a flour bomb in her air con in her car, seeing as it was a really hot day she turned it on and got covered."

"Nice. I didn't really go to school. My parents didn't give a shit about Merle and I. Not that we really gave a shit about them."

Daryl and I heard some rustling in the bushes. We froze and turned in the direction of the rustling. Please be Sophia. We moved further in to the woods finding another tent. Daryl and I noticed a walker hanging from a tree.

"What the hell," Daryl said to himself.

Yeah exactly what I was thinking. There was a piece of paper hanging on the tree. Daryl moved closer and began to read aloud.

"Got bit, fever hit, world gone to shit, might as well quit. Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head, turned himself in to a big swinging piece of bait. Look at him hanging up there like a big piñata. The other geeks came and ate the flesh from his legs."

"Well he isn't doing anybody any harm so lets just leave him. Don't need to waste your arrows."

"That's what I was thinking."

"What do we tell Carol?"

"Tell her we tried but we couldn't find her. We'll look again tomorrow."

"Alright."

Daryl and I walked back to the highway, noticing Dale and Carol sitting on the roof of the RV looking out for us. Carol noticed we came back empty handed and went back inside the RV probably to cry some more. I climbed back on to the roof of the RV, resting my head on my bag and looking at the stars.

I awoke in the morning and looked over to see if anyone one else was awake. Daryl was already making a sign, painting on the window of a nearby car. It said 'Sophia stay here we will come by every day'. I jumped down and began getting some supplies for her and putting them on the bonnet of the car.

"We'll find her don't worry," he said.

"And what if she's bitten?"

"Then we do what needs to be done."

"Alright."

I climbed in to the RV noticing that the only one asleep was Andrea. Glen and T-Dog had done to the farm last night so hopefully they had managed to patch him up. Dale started up the RV and Daryl began to lead the way on his bike. It didn't take us too long to reach the farm. We parked outside the house and were welcomed by the rest of the group. The residents of the farm stood by the house. They seemed quite unsure whether or not to greet us. There was an old man, two young women, a boy in his early twenties and a woman who looked about early forties. Shane looked much different. He was wearing overalls that looked far too big for him and he had shaved his head. Everyone began hugging each other except Daryl and I who stood there awkwardly. The good news was the old man who owned this farm Hershel had saved Carl. Shane had risked his life to get some hospital equipment for Carl, which resulted in the death of a man called Otis. Hershel said that we would be holding a funeral soon they just needed time to prepare. I went in to the house and found Carl in one of the guest bedrooms.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" I asked.  
>"It hurts but im getting better. Did you find Sophia?"<p>

"No. Im sorry."

"Its ok. We will find her. We can get Hershel and his people to help look for her then we have more help."

"I don't know if they'll want to help but im sure your dad will do everything he can to find her. Now im not meant to be here and I don't want your mom getting mad at me so you need to get some sleep."

Carl nodded and I left the room, going back outside to find the vehicles being moved further down the farm and we were starting to set up camp in a shaded area. I walked over and helped Daryl set up his tent, which he then returned the favour and helped set up mine. We then went over to the bonnet of one of our cars and began planning, which route people were going to take. Rick and Shane were both not able which put the others off going to look for her. Daryl said he would take one side of the map and I said I would take the other side. We could both handle ourselves. We'd be fine.

Soon enough the funeral for Otis was held. Hershel and his family had made a tower of stones to remember him and people went over and added a stone along with a silent prayer or message. I noticed Glen wouldn't stop looking at Maggie. He liked her. Good. That meant he would lay off me…but I slightly felt jealous of her. Its ok Roxy they weren't in a relationship and she probably thought he was an idiot anyway. Once the funeral was over Daryl and I parted. I pulled out my machete and made my way through to the forest. I continued walking for a while until I spotted a group of walkers. There was about six of them. I could handle that. I smiled and pulled out my other machete and ran at them. I reached the closest one and beheaded it. I cut the next ones legs off. I'd kill it properly later seeing as all it could do now was crawl. Four left. I got this. One advanced on me, growling and I cut off its arms and then it's head. This was a little tiring but I couldn't stop now. I continued on the next one, forcing the machete through its skull. I ran back a little, tripping over something. Damn branch. I turned to see how far the walkers were. They were quite close. I then felt hands grab my hair. Shit the one I hadn't killed properly earlier. I forced my machete back and killed it before slashing open the stomach of one walker that was advancing on me. Its blood and guts fell out and on to me and the grass. Ew. It attempted grab my legs but I kicked it away. I began to back up. Come on Roxy you've got this. There's only two left you can take them. The walkers continued to advance on me, attempting grab me. I screamed at the feel of their dead decaying hands on the bare skin of my lower legs. I continued to kick them away. Where the fuck were my machetes? Now would be a damn good time for a gun but Shane had made me hand them over. Fucking asshole. I'd get him later for this. I heard some rustling in the bushes and turned to find Daryl Dixon burst through the greenery and shoot one of the walkers through the head with his crossbow. He pulled out a hunting knife and stabbed the other walker through the head. He gave me his hand and helped me up.

"You ok?" He asked.

I grabbed my machetes and put one of them away. This shouldn't have happened. Daryl grabbed me and took a good look at me repeating the question he had previously asked. I pushed him away and began to head back in the direction I had come.

"Im fine," I said.

"Roxy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing im fine."

I stormed off back to the farm, reaching our camp. The others ran over to me, worried looks on their faces. Even Shane looked concerned.

"Roxy what happened? Is that your blood?" Rick asked.

"Im fine everyone stop making such a fuss. Im alive aren't I?"

Rick took my hand and led me over to the house.

"Roxy is this your blood?" He asked me again.

"No. I ran in to a couple of walkers."

"Did you get bit?"

"No."

"Well you've got some bruises and there's a cut on your forehead which im sure Hershel can patch up. I'll ask Lori to get you some clean clothes."

Rick led me inside and forced me to sit down. Hershel came in with a first aid kit and began to clean the cut on my forehead.

"A lady like you shouldn't be out there-" He began.

"Hershel please. I appreciate all you've done for Carl and us but don't tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing. I was helping to look for Sophia."

"The little girl you lost?"

"Yeah."

"Well the next time you want to throw yourself around out there I sudgest you be more carful."

Hershel finished cleaning the wound and put a small plaster over it. Lori came in with some clean clothes and I nodded my thanks. I went in to the bathroom and took a shower before changing in to the clothes Lori had given me.

Chapter 4

Last Man Standing

Daryl's P.O.V

Roxy stormed off in to the woods. What the hell had I done? I saved her from getting bitten. She could have at least said thanks. She didn't have to be such a bitch about it. I turned and headed back in the direction I had come. I soon came across a house that looked a little run down. There was a possibility she could be in there. But at the same time walkers could be in there. I loaded another arrow in my crossbow and entered the house. I searched the rooms closest to the doors but there were no signs of life. This house was old every step I took made the whole damn place creak. I went in to what looked like the kitchen and found an empty tin in the trashcan. Sophia could have eaten that depending on how old it was. I picked up the can and smelt the fluid inside. Damn that was nasty. I threw it back in the bin and looked over at a cupboard that was slightly open. I opened the door and found two pillows and a blanket at the bottom. Somebody had been sleeping in here but there was no way of telling if it was Sophia. I checked the rest of the house but there was still nothing. I went outside and called for Sophia twice but there was no answer. I went over to the plants and found a Cherokee rose growing. I smiled to myself. Now this would give Carol hope. I used my knife to cut it off and went back to the camp. We didn't have any vases so what the hell could I put it in. I found an empty beer bottle on the way back. That would do. I put the rose inside. Now for some water. I'd use one of the wells when I got back.

I went inside the RV and noticed that it was much tidier in here. It was nice. Carol was sat on the couch bed and the back, sewing.

"I cleaned up. I wanted it to be nice for her," Carol mentioned.

"For a second I thought I was in the wrong place," I joked.

I put down the bottle on the counter. Carol noticed and looked a little shocked but a little happiness spread across her face.

"A flower?" She asked.

"It's a Cherokee rose um the story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the trail of tears the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much cause they were loosing their little ones along the way, exposure and disease, starvation. A lot of them just disappeared so the elders they uh said a prayer, asked for a sign to uplift the mother's sprits, give em strength, hope. The next day this rose started to grow right where the mother's tears fell. Im not fool enough to think theirs flowers blooming for my brother but uh I believe this one it bloomed for your little girl," I explained.

Carol smiled and quickly wiped her eyes. I walked back to the door of the RV. I turned back to Carol and smiled.

"She's gonna really like it in here," I mentioned.

I left the RV and went to look for Roxy. Rick told me she was in the house. Well there was no point in going there. I wouldn't be welcome and those people weren't my problem. I went back to my tent and began cleaning my crossbow.

The next day Rick was splitting everyone up in to groups to look for Sophia. It was a little colder this morning so I put on a long sleeved shirt. Roxy stood on the other side of the car, looking at the map. She didn't look at me once. What the hell was wrong with her? Her hair looked much cleaner but there was still a cut on her forehead. If I had gone with her yesterday I could have protected her and then she wouldn't have ended up covered in blood and injured. She glanced at me and then quickly returned her gaze to the map.

"I'll check around the creek," Roxy mentioned.

"Take someone with you," Rick said.

"I do better on my own. This time if I see a walker I'll make sure to run like a coward."

"You make sure to be carful"

"Whatever."

Roxy headed off in the direction of the creek. Rick mentioned for me to come over.

"I want you to keep an eye on her. If that's all right. I would just feel better knowing that you're with her. I don't care if she likes it or not just go with her," Rick explained.

"Sure. I'll get a horse though and stay a few metres behind her just so she doesn't rip my head off."

I headed off to the stable and found a horse. It was a little resistant but that didn't matter. I put a saddle on it and climbed on. I began to ride towards the creek. I climbed off the horse and tied it up to a tree before making my way down the creek. I spotted Sophia's doll next to a fallen tree log. I picked it up and attached it to my belt. Well that was something. She must be around here somewhere. I suddenly heard footsteps from up above and spotted a flash of blonde hair. Shit Roxy. Roxy walked down to the lake, carrying her machete. I followed her, keeping close to the bushes. I needed to protect her. Last time she went out on her own she nearly got bitten. I couldn't let that happen again. She was stupid and reckless but nobody else was going to save her ass seeing as Glenn was busy banging some other chick now. I guess I had to do something. She wasn't an enemy anymore but she wasn't much of a friend either. I climbed up in to a tree that overlooked part of the lake. Thankfully I was well hidden. I knew she would have a go at me if she thought I was stalking her. I was just making sure she was safe seeing as she was doing a shit job. Roxy looked around and put her machete down. She then began undressing. Well hello. Wow. I was a pervert. Then again as long as she couldn't see me then I wasn't a pervert. Roxy left her clothes in a pile on the floor and headed towards the water. Her skin was tanned and there was a tattoo of a rose on her lower back. She was quite skinny but that was probably because she hadn't eaten much in the past few days. The water was now up to her shoulders but she continued to swim in to deeper water. Well she seemed safe for now. There still could be a walker around this area. After about five minutes Roxy swam back. There was a sudden snapping sound and I found myself on the floor. Shit. Damn branch! Roxy was covering herself with her top, glaring at me. Her skin was glistening and she held her machete to my throat.

"You fucking pervert!" She shouted.

I stood up, brushing myself down. Well done Daryl you've fucked that up.

"I wasn't perving on you," I replied.

"Oh really? Then why were you in a tree fucking spying on me?"

"I was making sure you were safe!"

"Well I am and I don't need your fucking help."

"You go in the woods everyday on your own. Last time you nearly got bit. If it wasn't for me saving your ass you'd be a walker and I wouldn't hesitate to put an arrow through your skull."

"I could have handled it."

"Sure."

Roxy dropped the machete and then punched me in the face. Ow. She was smaller than me but she could sure throw a punch.

"Bitch," I grumbled

I made my way back up to the horse, uniting it and continuing to ride along the creek. I glanced at Roxy who was putting her clothes back on. She then stormed off in the opposite direction. The horse suddenly stopped in its tracks as two crows took off, dashing across us. I calmed the horse down and we continued a little further. The horse then reared up on its hind legs, throwing me off. Shit. I began to roll all the way down to the bottom of the creek. I felt pain everywhere but mostly my head and my right side. I looked down to find one of my arrows impaled in my side. Shit. I lay in the water for a while waiting for some of the pain to subside. I rolled on to my hands and knees and began to make my way out of the water. I pulled out my hunting knife and cut the sleeves of my shirt off. I tied both of the sleeves together and then tied it tight around my waist to stop the bleeding. I headed over to the edge of the creek and picked up a large stick to help me walk. I looked up to see how far I had to climb…well it was a long way but I had to do it anyway. I heard a sudden rustling coming from a nearby bush. I reached round for my crossbow but it wasn't there. Oh great. Now I had to find that. I went back to the water where I had landed and used my stick to find my crossbow. I reached down in the water and pulled it up. I then went back over to the edge of the creek and started to climb up using the stick for support whilst I dragged my crossbow behind. I managed to climb about halfway up before the dirt began to get very soft that my feet started to slip a lot. I threw away the stick and made a grab for a tree. I missed and lost my balance, falling back down to the creek.

My head hurt like hell as if someone kept hitting it with a hammer. My vision was slightly blurred but I could still make out some things like the branches, leaves and Merle. Merle! What the hell was he doing here?

"Why don't you pull that arrow out dummy? You can bind your wound better," Merle said.

I forced a smile. It was good to see my brother again.

"What's going on here? You taking a siesta or something?" He asked.

"Shitty day bro."

"Like me to getcha a pillow, maybe rub your feet?"

"Screw you."

"You're the one screwed by the looks of it. All them years I spent try'na make a man out of you and this is what I get. Look at you lying in the dirt like a used rubber. Your gonna die out here little brother and for what?"

"A girl. They lost a little girl."

"So you gotta thing for little girls now?"

"Shut up."

"Cause I know that you aint out looking for old Merle anymore."

"I tried like hell to find you bro."

"Like hell you did. You split man. Let out at the first chance you got."

"You let out. All you had to do was wait. We went back for you. Rick and I."

"This the same Rick that cuffed me to that rooftop in the first place? Forced me to cut off my own hand? You his bitch now?"

"I aint nobody's bitch."

"You're a joke. Playing errand boy to a bunch of pansy Asses, niggers and democrats. Your nothing but a freak to them. Red neck trash. They're laughing at ya behind ya back. You know that don't'cha I got news for you son one of these days their gonna scrape you off their heel as if you were dog shit. They aint your kin. Now you listen to me aint nobody gonna care about you except me little brother. Come on get up on your feet before I have to kick your teeth in."

Merle moved out of my line of sight and began to pull at my feet. My vision started to clear and I looked down, finding a walker trying to eat through my shoes. I panicked and backed up, kicking it in the head. Where the hell was my crossbow? The walker was soon on top of me. I grabbed my hunting knife and stabbed it in the arm, rolling us over and stabbing it in the neck. It rolled us back and I threw it off me. I made a grab for the large stick I had found earlier and brought it down on the walker's head a few times. There was another one coming and I couldn't use the stick again. I grabbed the arrow in my side and pulled it, making a sound of pain. I grabbed my crossbow and loaded the arrow. The walker was so close now. I aimed and fired. I let out a sigh of relief and removed my shirt, folding it in to a square shape and placing it over my wound before using the sleeves of the shirt to tie it tight. I then grabbed the squirrel I had caught earlier and cut it open. I needed to regain my strength if I was going to start climbing again. Once I had finished my meal I went over to the walkers and cut off their ears, attaching them to a shoelace, which I tied around my neck. I then started to climb again. It had gotten a lot hotter now. I looked up at the sky to see some birds flying.

"Please don't feed the birds," Merle said.

I looked back to find Merle standing at the top of the creek. I was almost there and then I could kick his ass.

"What's the matter Dorleena? Is that all you gotta in ya?" He continued.

"It was better when you were missing."

"Oh come on don't be like that im on your side."

"Yeah since when?"

"Since the day you were born baby brother. Somebody had to look after your worthless ass."

"You never took care of me. You weren't there then and you aint here now."

"I'll tell you what im as real as your Chupacabra."

"I know what I saw."

"Yeah and im sure those shrooms you ate had nothing to do with it."

"You best shut the hell up."

"Or what? You gonna come up here and shut my mouth for me? Well come on and do it then if you think your man enough. Hey kick off them damn high heels and climb son."

I reached the top and pulled myself up on to the ground. I felt a wave of relief and triumph was over me. Merle was nowhere to be seen. Not that it bothered me. I had done it all without his help. If I didn't need him I didn't need anybody. I continued my journey back to camp through the woods, coming out on to one of the fields. I noticed Shane, Glen, T-Dog and Rick run over to me carrying weapons. They must have thought I was a walker.

"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head. You gonna pull the trigger or what?" I asked.

I felt something sharp scratch the right side of my head, making me fall to the floor. Dammit Rick I was kidding. I soon passed from exhaustion.

Chapter 5

Radioactive

Roxy's P.O.V

I climbed out of my tent. Daryl was in his own tent, I had heard about what had happened yesterday. Thankfully Hershel had patched him up. I spotted Glenn talking to Maggie. She didn't seem too happy with him. Glenn came round to everyone with a basket of peaches and beef jerky. He came to me last and forced a smile.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Yeah everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You're lying. Come on grab a peach and lets take a walk."

Glenn handed me a peach and grabbed one for himself. We then started to walk towards the fields.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Maggie will kill me."

"So there is something going on with you and Maggie?"

"Um yeah."

"Don't think im mad. Im happy for you," I lied.

"Well you can't tell anybody but there's walkers in the barn."

"What!?"

"Keep it down. You can't tell anyone."

"But Glenn you don't understand if they get out we could die. You need to tell the group. It's for the best. You can't keep this from them. We are all in danger. This isn't the safe heaven we thought it was until we clear that barn."

"I know I don't like it either but Hershel thinks that the people in there are sick and that they'll find a cure."

"I got a cure a bullet to the brain."

"We would need Hershel's permission first and I don't think we'll get it."

"Ok what else is wrong?"

"Lori's uh…she's pregnant."

"Jesus! Does Rick know?"

"No. She's scared to tell him."

"Which means she's having doubts which I can understand."

"Don't tell her that you know."

"I wont don't worry."

"Thank you Roxy. Im sorry I've been an ass lately."

"Its ok. Im over it."

Glenn and I began to head back to the camp. I picked up another peach and began to look for Maggie. That bitch needed sorting out. I found her by one of the wells gathering water.

"Something you need?" She asked.

"We need to talk. About Glenn."

"What about him?"

"Stop treating him like shit! You can't fuck him and then be a complete bitch to him the next."

"Excuse me? Who are you tell me what I can and cant do?"

"Im Glenn's friend and I've known him longer than you. Back off. You stick to your people and I'll stick to mine."

"Sounds like your jealous."

"Well im not. If you weren't treating him like shit then I would give you my so called blessing."

"You know Glenn told me about what happened between you at the CDC. You had your chance with him. He likes me now not you so how about you back off."

"How about I clear out that barn for you? Glenn told me what was in there."

A flicker of anger flashed across Maggie's face and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He did? Then what's in there?" She asked matter of factly.

"Walkers. They are not sick people. All those people in there are dead and would not hesitate to tear the flesh from your bones. I can show you if you like. Come on."

I grabbed Maggie by her hair and began to drag her over to the barn. She began to struggle, grabbing my wrist and digging her nails in so I would let go. She was going to have to do more than that.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

I ignored her protests and continued towards the barn. I noticed Shane, Rick, Dale and Glenn run over to us. Oh fuck off I can handle this. Shane and Rick pulled me off her and held me back. I struggled against them.

"Come on Roxy. Save the cat fight for later," Shane taunted.

I broke free and punched him in the nose, breaking it. He stepped back and clutched his nose as it began to bleed. Rick held him back as he went to hit me back. I stormed off back to the camp and began to pack up my tent. I then headed off to a field and began to set up my tent. I didn't need that fucking group. All of them were fucking assholes. Daryl was a pervert, Glenn was stupid, Shane was a fucking asshole, and Rick was getting annoying including his damn wife and kid. Andrea was a stupid bitch for almost killing Daryl. I lay back in the long grass and sighed. Calm down. I knew I should have left the group when I had the chance. Then again I could still leave now and it was rather tempting. But I wouldn't leave until we found Sophia. Once I know she's safe then I will leave.

The next morning

I awoke and went over to the group for breakfast. Everyone was silent either eating or sharpening knives. Daryl was up on his feet. I grabbed some jerky and sat away from everyone. Glenn got to his feet and got everyone's attention.

"Uh guys...there's walkers in the barn," He said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and took off in the direction of the barn. I got up and followed, finished my jerky. Well this was going to be fun. We soon reached the barn and Shane went closer to the doors to see if what Glenn had said was true. He jumped back as a walker banged on the doors. Ok so there really were walkers in the barn.

"You cannot tell me you're alright with this!" Shane spat at Rick.

"Im not but we're guests here. This isn't our land," Rick replied.

"God! This is our lives man!"

"We can't just sweep this under the rug," Andrea said.

Everyone seemed to agree. Even I did. This wasn't safe at all.

"We have gotta go in there and we're gonna make things right or we just gotta go."

"We can't go!"

"Why Rick?"

"Because my daughters still out there," Carol almost growled.

I smiled to myself. It would be interesting to see Carol in a fight. Shane sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't believe she was still out there. Ass hole.

"Carol I think its time that we all just start too consider other possibilities," he announced.

"We are not leaving Sophia behind," Rick said firmly.

Daryl took a step forward. He seemed pretty pissed with Shane. Can't say I blamed him.

"Im close to finding this girl. I've found her damn doll," Daryl said.

"That's what you did Daryl. You found _a doll_!"

"You don't know what the hell your talking about."

"Im just saying what needs to be said here if she was alive there and saw you coming all methed out with your knife and ears around your neck she would run in the other direction!"

Daryl advanced on Shane but was pushed back by Rick. The others then began to hold Shane back. I stood by Daryl not holding him back. Why would I stop him from beating the shit out of Shane? Shane pushed Lori away and began to walk off.

"Just let me talk to Hershel! Let me figure it out," Rick remarked.

"Figure what out!"

"If we're gonna stay and clear this barn I have to talk him in to it. This is his land."

"Hershel sees these things as people. Sick people. His wife, his stepson," Dale interrupted.

"You knew?" Rick asked.

"Yesterday I talked to Hershel."

"And you waited the night!" Shane roared.

"I thought we could survive one more night and we did. I was waiting till this morning to say something but Glenn wanted to be the one to do it."

The walkers began to bang on the doors again, making everyone stop arguing and step back. I headed back to camp. I had some guns to get back.

Chapter 6

Eyes

Daryl's' P.O.V

I was going to prove Shane wrong about Sophia. I was going to find her no matter what. I didn't care if I was meant to be resting I was going to try my best to find her. And this time I wasn't going to take a horse. I'd take a car. I wouldn't be able to be as thorough but it was still something. I went over to the stables carrying a saddle on putting it down on a rack. I heard footsteps behind me. It was Carol.

"You cant," She said.

"Im fine."

"Hershel said you need to heal."

"Yeah. I don't care."  
>"Well I do. Ricks going out later to follow the trail."<p>

"Yeah will I aint gonna sit around and do nothing."

"No your gonna go out there and get yourself hurt even more. We don't know if we're gonna find her Daryl."

"Why?"

"I cant loose you too. I've already lost my daughter. You're a valued asset to the group. How do you think Roxy would feel if you died?"

"She wouldn't give a shit."

"Daryl she cares about you. We all care about you."  
>"Shanes got a funny way of showing it."<p>

"Ignore Shane im learning too."

I swear I was now the only person in the group that had hope in finding Sophia. Maybe I needed to remind Carol of hope. I mentioned for her to follow me out to the lake behind the farm.

"Do you see it?" I asked.

"See what?"

I continued round the lake until I reached the bunch of Cherokee roses that had been growing.

"We'll find her," I announced.

"Why? Why did you go out to look for her?"

"I believe that she's still out there…and what else have I got to do."

Carol smiled and picked one of the roses. Her sprits had clearly been raised. Good.

"Right well im off out to look for her again," I said.

"Ok. Be carful this time."

I walked back to the camp and got in to one of the cars, putting my crossbow on the front passenger seat. I started the engine of the car. Before I could pull away the door of the car opened and Roxy climbed inside. She put my crossbow on the backseat and closed the door. She was wearing a mid-sleeved grey shirt and shorts with some brown boots. She put on her seatbelt and focused her attention on the road ahead. Ok then. I thought she was angry with me. I mean clearly she still was as she hadn't said anything to me but why did she want to be in a car alone with me? To help look for Sophia most likely. I began to drive back to the highway to check if Sophia was there. I would then drive around a little more. We soon reached the highway. We both got out of the car and began to look around. Roxy stopped at the car we had left the sign on and sighed. No sign of Sophia. We stayed there for about twenty minutes before getting back in the car and driving back to the farm but taking another road. There's always the possibility that Sophia could have wandered down here somewhere. The first journey had been silent and it was likely that this journey was also going to be silent. I should apologise. Even though she was the one who punched me in the face.

"So what do you think of the whole farm situation?" Roxy asked.

"You mean with the old man and his family?"

"Yeah. Apparently once Carl's well enough they want us to leave."

"I don't see what their problem is with us."

"Its not us they have a problem with…it's Shane."

"Well he's an asshole."

"I think everyone's established by now that Shane's an asshole."

"If it were me leading the group we would have found Sophia by now."

"Hey come on. Don't beat yourself up about that."

"Shane doesn't even give a shit that Sophia's missing."

"That's because he's an asshole."

I chuckled, making Roxy smile. She had a nice smile. It wasn't often that she did smile. This was probably one of the rare occasions. I suppose she had forgiven to me if she was talking to me now and not having a go at me. Good. I wanted to carry on as if nothing had happened anyway. She was all right, one of the few people I could get along with in the group.

"Im sorry about that time at the lake," I said.

"It's fine. I'm over it. I kinda wished you'd joined me though."

I felt my cheeks burn. Fuck sake Daryl get it together. Don't be such a pansy ass. Blushing's for babies.

"Daryl you're blushing," Roxy giggled.

I scoffed, "no im not."

"Yes you are."

"Prove it."

Roxy kissed my cheek, making me cheeks burn even more. She giggled again and I stopped the car. She raised an eyebrow and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

I remained silent. I couldn't find the right words to say. I mean I didn't love her. I cared about her yeah and I really liked her even though she could be a bitch at times but love wasn't there…yet. I had to say something though. My hand rested on the gear stick as I went to start the car again. Roxy's hand reached over and rested her hand on mine. Her hands were soft and small with thin, delicate fingers. Her fingers entwined with mine and I met her gaze. She smiled and shifted towards me a little.

"Daryl…I care about you," Roxy said.

"I care about you too."

Roxy leaned in and kissed me softly. My first kiss. Roxy broke the contact and went to sit back in her seat. I placed my hand on the back of her head and gently pushed her forward to kiss her myself. She smiled in to the kiss and I ran my fingers through her hair. Roxy nibbled at my lower lip and I felt a jolt of arousal run straight through me.

"Maybe we should continue this in the back," Roxy suggested.

I nodded and she climbed in to the back of the car. I followed and sat down next to her. Roxy and I kissed again. Roxy's tongue brushed against my lips, asking for access. I parted my lips and our tongues came in to contact. I groaned softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, running my fingers through her hair again. I moved my hand down to her knee and her hands went up to the buttons on my shirt. I stopped and moved my hands up to hers, taking them away from my shirt. She looked a mixture of confused and upset. I didn't want to explain but I had to when she saw them. I guess I would do it when it got up to that part.

"I just want to take it slow," I said, smiling weakly.

She nodded and kissed my cheek. Our lips connected again and I replaced my hand on her knee. After about ten minutes of kissing it was getting quite hard to resist Roxy and my jeans were starting to get very uncomfortable. Roxy had her hand on my thigh and slowly moved it to my crotch. I bit my lip, holding back the moan. She smiled and got up only to sit down on my lap. She kissed me again and moved down to my neck, kissing and biting the flesh. I groaned softly. She moved back up to my lips. Ok Daryl time to use some of the tip's Merle gave you. I nipped at Roxy's lower lip, making her moan. I smiled. Roxy started to unbutton my shirt. I couldn't stop her this time. She looked down at my chest and her face fell. Great I knew she wouldn't want to have anything to do with me once she found out about the scars. I pushed her on to the seat beside me and grabbed both halves of my shirt, pulling them together to cover myself. I should have never let it get this far in the first place.

"Do you want to talk about the scars?" Roxy asked.

"Not really."

"Ok. Forget I asked. Forget this ever happened. I'm sorry."

"No. I want too. I just didn't want you too see this."

"Daryl I want you to be completely honest with me…did…Merle do this to you?"

"No! No way! I mean my brother can be an asshole sometimes but he wouldn't do something like this."

"Alright. Did your father do it to you?"

I closed my eyes, forcing the horrible memories to the back of my mind. Eventually I nodded. Roxy's hands were instantly on mine in a comforting gesture.

"Daryl what exactly did he do to you?" Roxy asked.

"You don't know me! Why the fuck should I tell you?!"

"Because I might be the only person who cares but if you don't want to talk then that's fine. I understand. I'll drive us back to camp and we'll never talk about today again."

"Roxy wait. I want you but…I've never done something like this before."

"You've never had sex?"

I shook my head, embarrassed with myself.

"Well I guess I have lots to teach you," Roxy smirked.

"What if I don't do something right?"

"How about you do what feels right."

"Ok I think I can do that."

Roxy kissed me softly, placing her hand on my cheek. I had never received any kind of affection from a woman so all this was completely alien to me but I liked it. And with Roxy doing this made it all that much better. I pulled Roxy on to my lap, placing my hands on her hips. She smiled and she ran a fingertip down one of the deeper scars on my chest.

"He made them with a knife making me uglier than I already am-"

"Hey! Don't say that about yourself. You can't be ugly if I'm attracted to you."

"I don't see why you are though."

"Sometimes it isn't always about looks."

I smiled. First compliment I had received in a long time. Roxy pulled off my shirt, dumping the material on the car floor. She rested her fore head against mine and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Just because you have scars doesn't mean I don't care about you and find you less attractive," She explained.

I smiled and kissed her softly. I moved my hands to the hem of her grey shirt and pulled the material up and over her head, dropping it on the floor. I moved my hands round to the clasp of her bra and attempted to get it undone. Jesus how did women work these things? Roxy giggled and undone it herself, dropping her bra to the floor. I couldn't help but stare. I had only seen breasts in Merle's magazines and the times he took me to strip clubs but they weren't real breasts. Roxy took my hands in hers and guided them to her breasts. I gave them a small squeeze, earning a soft groan from her. We kissed again and Roxy shifted closer to me. I pulled her much closer so our chests came in to contact. My hands moved down to the button of her shorts, pulling it open and yanking down the zipper. She climbed off of me, removing her shorts and boots. She then reached in to the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a condom packet.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Glenn doesn't hide them very well."

I smiled and began to take off my jeans. I kicked off my shoes and we both removed the rest of our underwear. Roxy ripped open the packet with her teeth and helped me put the condom on. She then climbed back on to my lap, sliding herself down on me. I bit my lip, groaning. She placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed me softly. I placed my hands on her hips and she began a slow, soft pace. She let out a small moan and began to get harder and faster. I threw my head back, letting out a loud moan. Why the hell hadn't I done this sooner? I could now tell what all the fuss was about. My hips bucked forcing a loud moan from Roxy. I smiled to myself and began my own fast pace. Her moans started to become more frequent and louder. She rested her forehead on mine again before kissing me hungrily. We exchanged more moans, groans and whimpers.

"Quiet or you might attract walkers," Roxy teased.

"You should be telling yourself that not me."

She smiled and continued the pace, our lips locking together once again.

It wasn't much longer until both of us reached our climaxes and rested for a little while. Roxy got to her feet and began to put her clothes back on. She kissed my cheek and handed me my boxers. I disposed of the condom, throwing it out the window and getting changed again. We climbed in to the front and I drove us both back to camp. Things were certainly starting to look up.

Chapter 7

The Outsider

Roxy's P.O.V

Daryl and I soon arrived back at camp. Everyone seemed to be standing by the farmhouse. Everyone except Rick, Hershel, Shane and Dale. Everyone seemed more concerned about where Rick was. He was supposed to take Andrea out to look for Sophia. Daryl seemed angry that Rick hadn't done as he had said.

"Isn't anybody taking this seriously? We got us a damn trail," He addressed the group.

Everyone turned their focus on Shane who was approaching us all carrying the bag of guns. He threw Daryl a shotgun and he handed me back my two pistols. What the hell was he doing? There was a no gun policy as happy as I was to have my weapons back.

"Time to grow up. Now look it was thing standing around here picking daises when we thought this place was supposed to be safe but now we know it aint. How about you man you gonna protect yours?" Shane held out a shotgun to Glenn who took it hesitantly.

"Can you shoot?" Shane asked Maggie.

"Can you stop? If you do this my dad will make you leave the farm tonight!" She growled.

"We aint going anywhere ok. Now look Hershel he's just gonna understand ok. Well he's gonna have too and we need to find Sophia am I right?" Shane took out a small revolver and approached Carl holding the gun out to him, "now I want you to take this. You take it and you keep your mother safe."

Lori stepped in front of Carl, glaring at Shane. He had no right to give Carl a gun. He wasn't his father. You don't give a child who's recently been shot a gun either. Idiot.

"Rick said no guns. This is not your call. This is not your decision to make," She spat.

"Oh shit!" T-Dog cursed.

Everyone turned and looked over by the trees. Emerging was Rick guiding a walker with Hershel doing the same behind him. They were going to put them in the barn. Shane started to run at them, everyone else joining him. This was not going to end well. Rick, Shane and Hershel all began to argue until Shane pulled out a gun.

"Hershel can a living breathing person could they walk away from this?" Shane shot at the female walker Hershel was holding on too.

The female walker took all three bullets to the chest as if nothing had happened. All she did was growl at Shane as if he had provoked her.

"That's three rounds to the chest. Can someone who's alive just take that? Why is it still coming?" Shane continued, firing two more bullets at the female walker, "that's its heart and its lungs. Why is it still coming?"

"Shane enough!" Rick roared.

"Yeah your right man that is enough."

Shane walked right up to the female walker and pulled the trigger, killing it instantly. Hershel sank to his knees looking distraught. Nobody seemed to impressed by Shane's actions. Shane went back over to the doors of the barn and turned to all of us.

"Enough of risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us! Enough! Rick it aint like it used to be. Now if you all wanna live, if you wanna survive, you gotta fight for it!

Shane ran to the barn doors and picked up a pickaxe, breaking the lock of the barn. He then removed the plank of wood and banged on the door's coaxing the walkers out. One stepped outside and it almost looked like it was smiling. Shane began shooting at the oncoming walkers, Andrea, Daryl and T-Dog joining in. I stood next to Daryl and joined in. Shane turned to Rick and shot the walker he was holding on to before returning to the other group. Glenn soon joined us and then there was no more walkers coming out of the barn. Now we were safe. I could still hear a walker inside though. It slowly emerged from the barn. I stepped back in shock realising who the walker was. Sophia. I heard Carol cry out her name and start running towards her. Daryl held her back so she wouldn't get bitten. There was a large bite mark on Sophia's neck and her clothes were covered in dirt. Her eyes were white and dead like. She growled and began to make her way forward. Shane stepped back, shock on his face. Yeah now its one of our own it's a little different isn't it? Ass hole. Rick stepped forward and raised his pistol aiming for Sophia's head. She continued to get closer, letting out a bigger growl. There was some kind of look in her eyes. One that was pleading for someone to kill her, someone to put her out of her misery and end this nightmare. Rick pulled back the safety and pulled the trigger. Sophia's body fell to the ground on its side. She was at peace now. Carol broke free from Daryl and ran off back to the farmhouse. She shouldn't have had to witness that.

Daryl and I had decided to move tents. Daryl was a mixture of angry and upset. He said he was going to spend some time with Carol to make sure she was ok. She clearly wasn't but it's the thought that counted. At least she wouldn't be along during the grieving process. I began setting up both tents on a field so far away from the group and the farmhouse that it was slowly going to become a small dot on the horizon if we moved any further. I sat down in the tent and sighed. I put my hands over my eyes and cursed. The death of Sophia was going to affect all of us. A child in our group, a child that was broken due to the abuse of her father, a child that was slowly starting to come out of her shell after her father had died. A child I had on some length cared for. A child I had spent a lot of time looking for and risked my life for. It had been a waste of time looking for her after all if she had been in the barn. I wonder if Hershel and his family knew that it was Sophia and thought it would be fun to hide her from us so that we continued on our wild goose chase and almost get Daryl and I killed.

Daryl soon joined me back at the tents and began to sharpen his knife. I sat next to him and put my arm around him. He flinched a little but soon relaxed in to my gesture of comfort. He was clearly devastated. He was sure he was going to find her alive and well and now she was dead and we had lost another aspect of the group. I put my hands in his and took the knife out of his hands, lacing my fingers with his. He met my gaze and rested his head on my shoulder. I kissed his temple and wrapped my arms around him. There was no point in saying it was going to be ok because it wasn't. anywhere we ran to, any place we called home in the future there would always be some kind of threat and someone else would end up dead no matter how safe we thought it was. We sat in silence before Daryl shook is head and pushed me away a little. It hurt a bit but I understood how he felt. He didn't want to seem weak in front of me. He thought that he had to remain strong for me or otherwise I might fall apart just because I was a woman and had more emotions than a male. Well I was much stronger than I looked. Daryl continued to sharpen his knife and I started to clean my machetes before sharpening them both. Soon enough Lori came over to us, she seemed stressed.

"Listen Beth's in some kind of cationic shock we need Hershel," She announced.

"So what?" Daryl grumbled not bothering to look at her.

"So I need you to run in to town and bring him and Rick back."

Daryl continued to ignore, focusing on his knife. Lori said his name and he finally looked at her.

"You want him fetch him yourself. I've got better things to do," he replied.

"What the matter with you? Why would you be so selfish?"

Selfish!? Is this bitch being serious? Daryl got to his feet in anger.

"Selfish? Listen to me I was out there looking for that little girl every single day. I took a bullet and an arrow in the process. Don't you tell me I aint getting my hands dirty! You want those two idiots have a nice ride! Im done with you people!"

Daryl sat back down and began to carve arrows for his crossbow. Lori looked at me with a desperate look. I glared at her and she sighed walking back to the farmhouse.

Nightfall came and Daryl and I began to cook up two squirrels for dinner. He began to cut mine open and put it on a plate, handing the plate to me. I smiled and tucked in. I heard footsteps, hurried ones so it couldn't be a walker. No need to panic. Carol ran over, clearly out of breath.

"We cant find Lori and the others aren't back either," She said exasperated.

"Dumb bitch must have gone out looking for them," Daryl replied.

"What?"

"Yeah she asked us to go. Told her that we're done being errand boys."

"And you didn't say anything?"

Carol began to walk off after she didn't receive an answer from either of us. She stopped and walked back.

"Please don't do this. I've already lost my girl," Carol said.

"That wasn't my problem either!"

Daryl went in to his tent and Carol soon left. I finished my dinner and went in to Daryl's tent. He was laid down on his sleeping back, staring at the top of the tent. I lay down next to him and rested my head on his chest.

"Don't worry about it ok. But please don't say you didn't care about Sophia either," I said softly.

"I just feel as if nobody was grateful that I risked my life her. It was a huge waste of time anyway. I could have been out there getting supplies instead of risking my ass for some dead little girl."  
>"Hey it's all over now. The Sophia problem is solved. Forget about it."<p>

"I could have saved her."

"Daryl there was nothing you could have done. Now forget about it."

I rolled on top of Daryl and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back before moving his hands down to remove my clothes.

Chapter 8

Civilian

Daryl's P.O.V

Rick, Hershel and Glenn had returned with an unexpected guest. A kid named Randal who was in his early twenties. They had handcuffed him up in a shack on Hershel's farm. Apparently people had attacked Rick and then left their team mate behind and seeing as Rick was too much of a good person he had taken Randal back to camp so Hershel could help him heal. Rick had asked Roxy and I to interrogate him. Get the information from him no matter what. Randal fixed his eyes on Roxy looking her up and down. I growled and punched him in the face.

"Come on then tell us what you know," I said.

"I went to school with Maggie and the same church."

"Tell me about the group."

"Maggie never knew me but I knew her."

I rolled my eyes and punched him again and again until he began to bleed from his lip and his eye was swollen.

"I told you-"

"You aint told me shit!" I spat.

"I barely knew those guys. I met them on the road."

"How many in your group?"

He was taking too long to answer. I pulled out my hunting knife, which made him sit back a little in fear.

"Oh no no come on man," Randal pleaded.

I sunk the knife down in to the floor by his leg, making him jump.

"How many!?"

"Uh thirty…thirty guys."

"Where?"

I rolled grabbed his injured leg and ripped off the large plaster making him cry out in pain.

"I don't know I swear. We never stayed at any place more than a night," He said through gritted teeth.

"Scouting? Plan on staying local?"

I placed the tip of the knife on the wound that had begun to scab. The wound still looked pretty nasty though.

"I don't know. They left me behind."

"You ever picked off a scab? Start really slow at first then you just gotta rip it off."

"Ok! They have weapons, heavy stuff. Automatics…I didn't do anything!"

"Your boys shot at my boys. They tried to take this farm and you just went along for the ride? Your innocent?"

"Yes! These people took me in. not just guys a whole group of them. Men, women uh kids just like you people. Thought I'd have a better chance with them you know. But we go out and scavenge, just the men of course. One night we found this little camp sight a man and his two daughters. Teenagers you know, real young and really cute. The dad had to watch whilst these guys whilst they…and they didn't even kill him afterwards. They just made him watch his daughters and then just left them there. But I didn't touch those girls. Im not like that."

I saw pure rage on Roxy's face and took a step back. I don't think I had ever seen her this angry before. She walked towards the guy until she was so close to him he had to look up to look at her properly. She took a step back and crouched, her face pretty close his.

"Now you listen here you worthless piece of shit tell me everything before I cut you up in to little pieces. Don't think I wont do it after what you just told us. Once I've finished with you im going to hunt down your group and kill them all one by one. Shame I haven't got any acid to burn your ball's off. I guess a Molotov cocktail will have to do."

"No please. I told you that I didn't touch them-"

"You said they looked cute and judging by the tone of voice you used when you said that makes me think otherwise. Your probably thinking about doing that to me right now aren't you? You think that we're gonna let you go so then you can go back to your fucking group, tell them where we are and then they come here and rape all the women. I will kill you before you set foot off this damn farm!"

Roxy got to her feet and kicked the kid in the face. She continued to kick any part of his body she could reach, making him cry out in pain. She stopped finally and pulled out her machete. Randal tried to back away, begging and pleading her not to kill him. Even I wanted her to kill him. Although seeing her this angry was quite scary. She knelt down and placed the machete on his leg.

"I could cut off your leg right now. Feed you to walkers. Send a little message to your group," She hissed.

"You don't have the guts."

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that shit stain!" I growled.

There was a hint of a smile on Roxy's features and she brought the machete down on Randal's ankle, slicing his right foot clean off. He made an inhumane sound of pain and struggled against the cuffs.

"You fucking bitch!" Randal shouted.

I stepped forward and kicked him in the face.

"What did I tell you shit stain? You want me to take the other foot?" I spat.

"No. No im sorry. I didn't mean it."

Roxy turned to me and smiled.

"You know in order for him not bleeding to death we're gonna have to burn the stump," she grinned.

"I'll go get some hot metal you stay with him."

I left the small shack and went to camp grabbing a cooking pot and some sticks. I pulled out my lighter and made a fire, placing the pot over the hot flames. Once the metal was heated enough I took it back inside the shack and Roxy held the kids leg still. I applied the metal to the stump and he made another inhumane sound of pain. I left the metal on there for a while until it started to change temperature a little. Roxy and I left the shack and went over to the Rick and the others who were all expecting us.

"Boy in there's got a gang. Thirty men, heavy artillery and their looking to make friends. They roll through here you boys are dead…the women uhh their gonna wish they were," I explained.

"What did you do? I heard screams," Carol asked.

"We had a little chat. Roxy may have cut off his foot."

"Why did you do that?" Rick asked her.

"He said that him and his men raped two teenage girls in front of the girls dad. He was also looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I don't take kindly to shallow males who think that women should be cake makers and baby makers."

"As long as you haven't left him to bleed to death-"

"We haven't. We burnt the stump to stop the bleeding although the next time he talks to me like a piece of shit he wont be so lucky."

Roxy walked off back to our tents and I followed her. We both began to make arrows for my crossbow, using our knives to sharpen pieces of wood and then using bird feathers to tie around the other ends. We then stopped for some lunch, sharing a squirrel. We got back to work, sharpening knives and Roxy's machetes. Dale soon came over to us, a rifle slung over his shoulder.

"The whole point in us coming up here was to get away from you people," I said.

"Its gonna take more than that," He replied.

"Did Carol send you?"

"Carol's not the only one concerned about you and your new role in the group."

"This groups broken. We're better off fending for ourselves."

"You both act like you don't care."

"We don't."  
>"So live or die you don't care what happens to Randal?"<p>

"Nope."

"Then why not stand with me and try to save the kids life if it really doesn't matter one way or another."

"Your one desperate son of a bitch."

"Your opinion guys make a difference."

"Nobody's looking to us for anything."

"Carol is and I am and you both have Rick."

"Rick just looks to Shane."

I put on my coat and slung my crossbow over my shoulder, heading in to the woods. Roxy stayed by the tent, talking to Dale. She wanted the kid dead and I don't blame her.

Later on the group all met in Hershel's house and we began to take a vote of who wanted Randal dead and who wanted him alive. Dale was the only one who said the kid should live. Dale began to plead with Glenn and Andrea trying to get them on his side but they both wanted him dead. Dale sighed and went over to the door where Roxy and I stood. He turned to me.

"Your right this group is broken." 

Come nightfall Rick asked me to help with the execution. I grabbed Randal from the shack and began to lead him towards the barn with Shane and Rick in front. Roxy was back at our tents making dinner. Randal struggled to walk due to now only having one foot so he was now hoping and dragging his other leg along the ground. We entered the barn and Shane blindfolded Randal before making him stand on his own. The kid began to cry and plead for his life. Rick pulled out his pistol and made sure it was loaded.

"Would you like to stand or kneel?" Rick asked.

Randal didn't answer he just continued to beg like a dog. I rolled my eyes and forced him on to his knees. It would be easier like this.

"Do you have any final words?" Rick asked.

"Please. Please don't do this," Randal sobbed.

I rolled my eyes. Pathetic. I wouldn't be begging for my life. Rick pointed the gun at Randal's head and pulled back the safety catch, his finger on the trigger. I could hear footsteps behind me and turned to find Carl watching.

"Do it dad," he said.

Shane growled and stormed over to Carl, pulling him away from the scene and shouting at him. Rick put the gun down. I knew he didn't have it in him. He looked at me apologetically and I took Randal back to the shack, cuffing him back to where he was before and shoving a piece of cloth in his mouth to shut him up. I then heard a shout not that far away. Shit! I grabbed my lantern and ran in the direction of the shout. I saw Roxy up ahead. She was closer than me.

"Dale!" She shouted.

On top of Dale was a walker. She grabbed it and pulled it off of him, stabbing it in the head before kneeling by Dale, her hands going to her mouth. I stood by her. Shit. I waved my arms so the others could see where we were. Rick began to shout for Hershel thinking that this was fixable. The walker had ripped Dales stomach open. He wouldn't make it. Andrea held Dale's hand and began to cry. I saw Roxy wipe a tear away and put my arm around her. Rick produced his pistol and held it to Dale's head. He was shaking. He couldn't do it. I kissed Roxy's temple and took then gun from Rick. I kneeled by Dale and held the gun close to his head. Dale forced a smile and moved his head closer to the barrel of the gun.

"Im sorry," I said.

I pulled the trigger, killing Dale instantly. He was in a better place now and he didn't have to suffer any longer. I handed the gun back to Rick and went back over to Roxy. I helped her up and she pushed me away, running back to the tents to mourn alone. I know that Dale had been a bit like a father to her so she wasn't going to take this well. None of us were.

Chapter 9

The Regulator

Roxy's P.O.V

I awoke in the morning and ate a little something for breakfast. I didn't feel like much after last night. Dale was a good man. The first friend I had made in the camp. He had been a little like a father to me. I was going to miss him but I couldn't let me down. He was dead and there was nothing any of us could do about it. I had to apologise to Daryl for last night though. I went in to his tent and kissed his cheek. He grumbled and opened his eyes a little.

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

"Time to get up. Listen im sorry about last night. I didn't mean to push you away when you were trying to comfort me. I was just upset that's all."

"Its ok. I understand but I am always here for you if you need me ok?"

"Ok."

I made Daryl some breakfast and once we were both fully awake we went over to the others. Rick and Hershel were telling everyone to movie in to the house for the winter as it would be good protection and that all the vehicles would be used to cover all the entrances to the house. Daryl and I both received jobs and we went back to our tents, packing up our things. Daryl went off to help Rick and I began to help the rest of the group pack and unpack in to the house. I sighed I could be doing much more than this. I noticed Lori was starting to struggle as she listed another heavy box out of the boot of a car. I went over to her and took the box off her.

"Carry some lighter stuff ok. Leave the heavy stuff to me. You have a baby to worry about," I lectured her.

"Ok. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

It was going to be nice to have a baby around after the loss of Sophia. It would help occupy Carols mind and might help her mourning process. I continued putting things inside the house until I came across Maggie. She didn't seem to be doing anything to help at all. She glared at me and then quickly averted her gaze back to Glenn who was bringing in things. I rolled my eyes and went over to her.

"Can we talk? In private?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes but lead me to her bedroom anyway. She closed the door and folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Stop glaring at me. If you have a problem with me you can say it now."

"Of course I have a damn problem with you. You come over and start to pick a fight with me and then try to kill me."

"Oh get over it already. I've left you two alone ever since haven't I?"

"That doesn't matter."

"You know its pretty sick hiding walkers in your barn but then lying to us about Sophia-"

"We didn't know it was her!"

"Sure you didn't."

"For god sakes cant you just leave me alone."

"When you stop being such a bitch then yeah I will."

"I haven't done anything to you."

"I was looking out for Glenn. That's what friends do ok-"

"No what you did was the act of a jealous ex."

"Yeah ok maybe it was but now im not."

"Why? Because you found someone else you can fuck?"

"Don't bring my relationship with Daryl in to this seeing as that's how you and Glenn got in to a relationship by fucking. Im not the slut here you are."

"Im the slut?"

"Yes."

Maggie scoffed and opened the door mentioning for me to leave. I left the room and went back downstairs to help the others.

Later Daryl came inside and waited for Rick and I to finish our jobs before we went to the shack. I wasn't meant to be helping but I wanted to. It was better than being glared at for the day. We opened the shack to find it empty. Where the fuck was he? The cuffs were still there but they had some blood on them meaning he slipped out of them. But how did he get out if the door was looked from the outside. Rick alerted the others and Hershel began checking the locks whilst Andrea and T-Dog checked the interior of the shack seeing if he could have escaped through a gap. Everyone began to panic; even I felt a small hint of fear. What if he had found his group and was going to bring them here? We wouldn't be able to hold off thirty men unless everyone chipped in but we didn't have enough weapons.

"Rick! Rick!" Came Shane's voice as he emerged through the forest. He looked like shit. Blood was running down his nose as if someone had broken it, "he's armed! He's got my gun."

"You ok?" Carl asked.

"Im fine just the little bastered snuck up on me and clocked me in the face."

"Alright Hershel, T-Dog get everybody back in the house," Rick ordered, "Glenn, Daryl come with us."

I stepped forward pulling out my machete. Rick shook his head and I sighed.

"I want to help. You know I can fight," I protested.

"Roxy go back in the house. I want you to be safe. This guy is a rapist and I am sure as hell not letting him get anywhere near you in the middle of a forest," Daryl said.

"But-"

"No buts doll face in the house."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'll be fine."

Daryl kissed me softly and I heard Rick clear his throat. I noticed Glenn was looking in the other direction and Shane looked pretty confused. Then again Shane always looked confused. Daryl pulled away and I smiled to myself. He went off with the guys and I headed towards the house.

Chapter 10

Release The Panic

Daryl's P.O.V

I headed off towards the woods, loading my crossbow with an arrow Roxy had crafted earlier. Glenn was fumbling with a torch and Rick clutched his pistol. Something about this didn't feel right.

"I saw him head up through the trees through that way before I blacked out. Im not sure how long," Shane explained.

"He couldn't have gone far. He's only got one foot and he's exhausted," Rick said.

"And armed," Glenn said.

"So are we can you track him?" Rick asked me.

I looked down at the floor not being able to see any footprints.

"No I don't see nothing," I said.

"Hey there aint no use in tracking him ok he went that way we just need to pair up and spread out. We just chase him down that's it," Shane said a little too quickly.

"Kid's half your size and your saying he got the jump on you?" I asked Shane.

"Yes. He took me by surprise."

"Enough. Daryl and Glenn you guys take the left Shane and I will take the right. Remember Randal's not the only threat out there. Keep an eye out for each other," Rick ordered.

Glenn and I headed off to the left like Rick had said. It wasn't long until it started to get dark. Glenn lit the way with the flashlight. There was a silence between us until Glenn cleared his throat. He clearly had something to say about Roxy and I being in relationship even though it had nothing to do with him.

"So you are Roxy are together hu?" He asked.

"That's right."

"You better treat her right and take care of her."

I turned round to face Glenn and frowned. He stepped back a little.

"I know what im doing short round. Unlike you," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"You had your chance with her and you blew it. Oh and stop complaining when now you have another girl."

"Im not complaining. I just want to make sure she's ok."

"She is ok, you wont be in a minute though if you keep talking to me like that."

"Im sorry."

"You will be."

We continued through the woods, still not able to find anything.

"This is useless," I sighed.

I snatched the torch from Glenn and began looking around with it myself. I pointed the light at the floor and frowned. There were two sets of tracks. But why?

"There's two sets of tracks right here. He must have been following him a lot longer than he said," I got closer to a tree that had some blood on it, "there's blood on this tree and there's more tracks it's like their walking together," we continued walking and I noticed that there was patches of the ground showing, the leaves scattered, "something went down here."

"This is getting weird," Glenn mentioned.

I continued to follow the trail until I came across the piece of fabric we had tied around Randal's eyes. Glenn picked it up frowning. He was right this was getting weird. There was a sudden rustling from behind us and we moved a little faster over to the trees. I threw Glenn the torch and took a peek out. There was a walker in the distance that was getting closer. It seemed to be limping, dragging its lets behind. Glenn turned the torch on and took a peek for himself. The walker was much closer now and it growled at him, pushing to the floor and trying to take a bite out of his neck. I fried but missed. Dammit. The walker then advanced on me knocking me to the ground. I pushed it away from me using the crossbow and Glenn jumped on top of the walker, rolling both of them over. Glenn then got to his feet and slammed the blade of his hatchet down in to the walker's head. The walker was Randal meaning he must have been bitten. I kneeled down and shone the torch on him.

"His necks broken," I announced.

I then rolled him over and checked for any bite marks but there weren't any. Glenn looked as confused as I was. How can he get infected if there wasn't a bite? Glenn and I ran back to the house and knocked on the door. T-Dog opened the door and let us in. Maggie ran in to Glenn's arms and Roxy ran in to mine. I hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Did you find him?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah. He was a walker but there were no bite marks."  
>"Then how could he have turned?"<p>

"Im trying to work it out myself."

"Im just glad your ok."

Roxy hugged me tightly again, resting her head on my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

Chapter 11

Spitfire

Roxy's P.O.V

I went outside, hearing the familiar groans of walkers. Oh shit. There was dozens of them all getting closer to the farm. A heard that size could tear the house down. The others joined me, freezing with fear. Andrea was the only one with the good idea to go and get the guns and hand them out to everyone. Lori rushed outside looking absolutely petrified.

"Carl's not upstairs I cant find him. He's supposed to be upstairs. Im not leaving without my boy," she cried.

"We're not. We're gonna look again and we're gonna find him," Carol said, dragging Lori back in to the house.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Glenn asked.

"We're gonna take them all on. We have guns, we have cars," Hershel said, pumping a shotgun.

"Kill as many as we can at least and we can use the cars to lead the rest away from here," I said.

"You serious?" Daryl asked.

"This is my farm. I'll die here," Hershel announced.

"Alright. It's a good night as any."

Daryl took my hand and led me over to this bike. He climbed on to it and I climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I had never been on one of these before. Daryl started the engine and drove towards a fence where a dozen of walkers were. He stopped a few metres away from the fence and began to fire at them. I joined in, the walkers going down like dominoes. Daryl drove to another area and we continued to clear the walkers.

"Daryl drop me off here," I said.

"What? Hell no!"

"Daryl it will save on ammo. You know I can handle myself."

"Not against this many you cant."

"For god sake just do it. If you see me get surrounded you can cover my ass."

"Fine."

"I'll shout if im in trouble."

"You better."

Daryl stopped the bike and I climbed off, kissing his cheek. I pulled out my machete and went to work on the walkers. I looked over at the barn, which was a flaming, orange, burning mess. Hopefully Rick and Shane had made that which would have killed some walkers. I stayed away from the barn as I didn't want to meet any flaming zombies and that seemed to be where the largest crowds were anyway. I pulled my other machete out and began decapitating as many as I could. I also needed to get out of the line of fire. Andrea was in a car with T-Dog shooting at the walkers and Glenn and Maggie were doing the same. I noticed one walker fall down behind me a bullet in its head. I turned to find Rick and Carl.

"Where's Lori?" Rick asked.

"Back at the house. She's been worried sick. Go now!"

"What about you?"

"You know I can take care of myself."

Carl and Rick ran off in to the direction of the house and I headed off towards the edge of the farm where a dirt path was. Ok perhaps this was a bad idea. There was quite a few here. I killed any that got to close, avoiding bites and scratches from others. The barn collapsed due to the flames. If that hadn't killed some walkers off then that was taking the piss. I needed to get out of here now. There were too many walkers to hold off. The farm was lost. I screamed, hoping Daryl would hear it. He better do. I heard the rev of an engine and smiled to myself, decapitating another walker.

"Come on I aint got all day!" Daryl called.

I ran back and killed another oncoming walker.

"Nice to see you too," I replied.

I climbed on to the bike and put my machetes away. I wrapped my arms around Daryl and rested my head on his back as he drove away. I sighed and began to get my breath back.  
>"You ok?" Daryl asked.<p>

"Im fine. You?"

"Better now that I know your safe. You're never pulling anything like that again."

"Yes sir."

"Im serious Roxy. I care about you. Your not gonna walk in to my life and leave it by getting yourself killed."

"And neither are you."

"Yeah well at least I don't put myself in the middle of a heard of walkers."

"Get over it ok im fine. Im here. We're safe just drive up to the highway."

Daryl continued to drive, passing a small group of walkers that attempted to go for us but failed. It was soon daylight and we reached the highway finding Rick, Hershel and Carl crouched by a car. I smiled. Thank god they had made it. Daryl stopped the bike and I climbed off, hugging each one of the guys. Soon enough two other vehicles showed up. Maggie, Glenn, Lori, Beth, T-Dog and Carol joined us and everyone began to hug each other glad to be reunited. Maggie and I even exchanged a smile. The only people missing were Andrea and Shane. They hadn't made it. Well thank god for Shane not making it because frankly he was an asshole but it was a shame Andrea was gone too.

"How'd you find us?" Glenn asked Daryl.

"Well there's this guys tail lights zig zagging all over the place figured he must be Asian to be driving like that," Daryl smirked.

"Good one," Glenn chuckled.

Lori began to ask about Shane and Andrea. Hershel began to ask about Patricia and Jimmy. The only person we were all unsure about being dead or not was Andrea. Daryl went over to his bike and climbed on.

"Im going back for her," He said.

"No," Rick said.

"Well we can't just leave her."

"We don't even know if she's alive. There's no way to find her."  
>"So we're not even going to look for her?"<p>

"We gotta keep moving. There's gonna be walkers crawling all over here."

"I say we head east," T-Dog spoke up.

"Stay off the main road. The bigger the road the more walkers," Daryl instructed.

We both climbed back on the bike and headed east like T-Dog had suggested. Rick climbed in to a car with Lori, Carl, Carol and T-Dog leading us whilst Glenn, Maggie, Beth and Hershel drove behind us.

A few hours down the road Rick stopped and beeped signalling everyone to stop. He must be out of fuel, which was definitely not good at a time like this. Everyone began to get out the cars to stretch their legs. Rick walked over to us.

"You out?" I asked.

"Been running on fumes," he replied.

"We cant all stay here and we cant all fit in one car,' Maggie said.

"We'll make a run for some gas in the morning."

"Spend the night here?"

"Im freezing," Carl whined.

"We'll build a fire," Lori said, wrapping her arms around him in an attempt to warm him up.

"I'll go looking for some firewood," Daryl said.

"No. We stay together," I snapped.

"Well we can't just sit here with our asses hanging out," Maggie said.

Well she was right.

"We'll set up a perimeter. In the morning we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on," Rick explained.

"Glenn and I can make a run in to town and scrounge up some gas," Maggie suggested.

"We stay together like Roxy said. God forbid something happens and you get stranded without a car."

"We're stranded now."

"I know it looks bad. We've all been through hell and worse but at least we found each other. I wasn't sure, I really wasn't but we did. We're together and we keep it that way. We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place."

"Rick look around ok. There's walkers everywhere. Their migrating or something," Glenn said.

"Look there's gotta be a place not just where we hole up but we fortify, hunker down, pull ourselves together, build a life for ourselves. I know its out there we just gotta find it!"

"Even if we do find a place and we think its safe we can never be sure for how long. Look what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking that was safe," Maggie explained.

"Well make camp tonight and get on the road at the brink of day," Rick pointed over to a brick monument that looked like a bunch of misplaced walls. I guess it would do.

"What if another walker group comes here or one like Randal's?" Beth asked.

"You know I found Randal right. He had turned but he wasn't bitten," Daryl said.

"How is the possible?" Beth asked.

"Shane killed Randal just like he always wanted too."

There was a moment of silence. There was something Rick wanted to say but he wasn't sure if he should say it or how he should say it.

"We're all infected. At the CDC Jenner told me whatever it is we all carry it," He announced.

My jaw fell open and I sat down on the ground. I ran my fingers through my hair. How the hell could we all be infected? The virus must be airborne or something. But that meant that there was no cure whatsoever. The cure was a bullet to the head. In the end we were all going to turn whether we had been bitten or not.


End file.
